Perfect Pair
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: At a ballroom dance and dinner at Baroque, the group has a chance to chat about Polka and Allegretto while the pair is away for a short time learning to dance before hitting the dance floor. Funny ideas fly, truths are happy. Concept and idea from SakuraRose13 : PolkaAllegretto cuteness


Alright so here's my newest Polka and Allegretto, with an idea from **SakuraRose13**! Thank you **SakuraRose13** for the lovely idea that helped me write for my fave couple again, since I have been suffering terrible writers block!

**!The quote that begins this story, the one about love, is MINE. I wrote that myself for an original story I wrote called Breaking Free!**

**Please do not steal that line without my permission! Thank you!  
**

Hope you all enjoy, I do not own Polka, Allegretto, or any of the other Eternal Sonata characters!

Enjoy and review!

**Perfect Pair**

_'Love is that feeling you get when you find that one single person you know deep down in your heart and soul that you want to be with, hold, and protect forever. It is given by the person who always accepts you, always will, and always has accepted you. And that means that person will always be there for you with their support. That person will always care and always feel lucky just to spend two seconds by your side and that person will always cherish you. And that, that's love; one of the most precious yet unfathomable emotions in the human language.'_

It's not easy to explain how this day came around, but at least it is a beautiful one. The sun shines above, proud in the crystal blue sky alongside the fluffy clouds. Under the sky, in the city of Baroque, it is afternoon as a ballroom dance and dinner is held at the castle by Prince Crescendo. The prince of course had invited his good friends; Frederic, Beat, Salsa, March, Viola, Jazz, Claves, and Falsetto. Not to mention Polka and Allegretto, whom he hoped would participate in the dance. It is well known throughout the group of friends about their relationship, as it is something all of them had seen coming and it was something they found precious indeed. So everyone is on their way and the day has begun.

"It's been so long since we've seen everyone 'Retto!" cheers Beat.

"That's true, although you've been in Agogo Forest nearly every single day, huh?" Allegretto smiles, patting Beat's head playfully.

Polka, walking alongside the two, giggles cheerfully as they head into Baroque; where everyone already has arrived. The blond floral powder saleslady wore a new silver dress with a pink shawl-like piece that Solfege had worked very hard to make. Her hair was up in a braided bun today, a ribbon that was tied into it flowed down silkily, beautifully. Allegretto and Beat dressed about as formally as they could, which wasn't bad with the cleaner, somewhat dressier forms of their regular clothes. Outside the castle, before the silvery snow covered stairs, the trio found the rest of their friends standing there waving brightly.

"Well, there's the couple of the evening!" exclaims Viola.

Immediately, Polka and Allegretto are blushing to death but holding hands just the same with a peaceful, loving smile. Beat bursts into laughter, joined in this immediately by the fiery Salsa; the bright red headed sister to March, the guardians of Agogo Forest. March just giggles happily, watching Salsa and Beat laugh on borderline insanity. Jazz, with short black hair and a good figure himself, just shook his head and chuckled lowly. He stands beside Viola, smiling calmly as she leaned on him. Claves and Falsetto were also enjoying the sight resting before them, laughing as well in their own ways.

"Alright, alright enough laughing!" protests Allegretto, his face bright red.

Polka just smiles, leaning on him with pink dusting her cheeks. Everyone shakes their heads, leading the way up the stairs where Prince Crescendo waited with a smile.

"Well there you all are! Polka, Allegretto I was wondering you two would participate in ballroom dancing tonight?"

"Oh ah..." Allegretto murmurs.

"Sure! Sounds fun!"

"Yeah, but I don't know how to dance..."

"Oh! Don't worry, I will find my lady Serenade and we'll give you two a lesson. You two will light the floor, I believe."

"Um..." they begin in unison.

"Okay," Polka finishes.

"Alright, no harm," Allegretto sighs.

"Very good. The rest of you may sit at a table, find some food, and talk together. The festivities won't begin for another couple hours, hence why I have the time for these two to learn to dance," Prince Crescendo chuckles, resting one hand on each one's shoulder.

Polka took Allegretto's hand and off they were whisked to learn to dance.

"Well we have one entertaining sight awaiting us this evening," Jazz comments.

"Indeed we do. I believe Crescendo is right, they would light up the floor," Frederic speaks up.

"Oh you know they would. For all of Allegretto's stubbornness in admitting it, you have to admit it was worth the wait," Falsetto smiles as she says this.

The group finds a good table to seat all of themselves, with a good view of the floor to see everyone dance too. A few appetizers are with them to start, alongside with some drinks.

"I agree with Falsetto. Sure took them two long enough; Allegretto being stubborn and Polka all shy as she is," Viola laughs.

"Very much so," Jazz agrees, nodding.

Beat finally speaks up himself, after taking the time to ready his camera for later. He looks up at them all with the greatest child's smile;

"I just can't wait to see my future adopted siblings."

Literally everyone at the table paused, eying Beat in amazed shock, before Frederic finally spoke first;

"I must confess that I do wonder what their kids would be like..." he comments.

Salsa bursts into heavy and loud laughter, an excited smirk on her face.

"Salsa calm-!" March tries.

"They would be the most awesome kids in the world!" Salsa and Beat shout, completely full out in excited unison.

The two glare at one another;

"Don't copy me!"

"Darn it, I said not to!"

Viola facepalms as Frederic holds his head, Jazz shakes his, Claves chuckles, and March groans painfully.

"Will you two chill?" yells Falsetto.

Beat and Salsa zipped it immediately, looking at the snow haired lady with wide eyes. All is completely silent as the two sit back down calmly. March sighs in relief and Viola ends up laughing at the two.

"Lover's spat?" she chirps.

"Ewww! No!" they yell in protest.

Claves and March both get a chuckle out of that before all goes back to the original subject; Polka and Allegreto and their future...kids?

"I think they would probably have good kids. I don't see how any kid could become horrible with them two as it's parents," Jazz finally says.

"Good thing it's a good while away though!" Falsetto exclaims.

"Neither could handle it were it not awhile away!" laughs Salsa.

Everyone looked at Salsa worriedly before shaking their heads and chuckling again.

"I'm so glad Polka came back up," Viola sighs.

"Aren't we all? Allegretto was down and we were all crying. I'd be lying if I claimed I weren't relieved," March replies.

"Yeah! I would have went down there and found her and got very mad if she hadn't come back up!" yells Salsa.

"Or something like that," Beat mutters.

"No! I'd do just that!"

"So you'd die too?" he deadpans.

Salsa silences herself, sitting down and grumbling now.

"I know one thing. Had she not come back...I do believe the entire world would be in serious trouble. Not only that...but I do not think Allegretto would be the one we know today," Frederic sighs, nodding.

Everyone murmurs and nods agreement with that.

"You could just see life back into his eyes, before she even landed on the ground," March nods.

"It was beautiful!" dramatized Salsa

"It really was," Beat calls agreement.

"Even more when she landed and they ran to embrace," Viola smiles.

"You bet!" Falsetto nods to Viola.

"Of course," Jazz agrees.

Salsa jumps up and cheers, everyone else but Salsa and Beat calming as they spot the very couple they were speaking of heading towards them.

"I'm with Beat, I want to see their kids!" cheers Salsa.

"I can't wait for those little Polkas and Allegrettos to be running around the house!" Beat joins with Salsa on this.

Polka turned bright red, her hand clapping over her mouth as her bright blue eyes go wide in shock. Allegretto's silvery blue eyes go wide, her face in dismay.

"BEAT!" he shouts.

"Oh dear," sputters Viola, breaking into laughter.

The entire table laughs as Salsa and Beat stare at Polka and Allegretto with wide eyes. Flustered, Polka carefully takes his arm and tries to pull him back.

"Haha Allegretto you know you're thinking the same thing!" Salsa calls fearlessly.

"Salsa, don't add to the fire!" Beat cries, hiding under the table.

"Why not, its not hot enough!" Salsa calls.

"C...come n...now Allegretto, we're n...needed on the d...dancing floor anyway," Polka stammers, red in the face still.

Allegretto huffs and follows her, sighing heavily and still blushing really hard.

"I can't believe Beat," he mutters.

Polka giggles, "He's just a funny little kid."

"I wonder what all of them were talking about anyway."

"It's our friends, who knows?" Polka chirps.

"You've got that right."

The music begins soon enough, the lessons leading Allegretto and Polka to dance alongside all the others beautifully. The sway and the twirl, around in circles and across the floor, her silky dress shining with all the care Solfege put in it. Polka's smiling face set her aglow along with Allegretto's warm-hearted smile back, his arms holding her as they often traded between leading and following, in the middle of the dance too.

"Twirl her, twirl her, twirl her!" Salsa cries, watching them.

"Do it!" March cries.

"Yeah!" Beat calls, snapping photos.

Of course they aren't heard, but Allegretto does twirl her, gently with one hand in a delicate twirl to end the song, gently pulling her into his arms at the song's end. With that embrace, her lips meet his; with this coming the knowledge of the others that they truly will have to get together and have this chat about their good couple again sometime. At this point, as Beat kept snapping photos, the whole group speaks one phrase, in their own way with their own paraphrases with the same meaning;

_**"They truly are the perfect pair."**_

* * *

_**SakuraRose13 also owns the line Beat has "I can't wait for those little Polkas and Allegrettos to be running around the house!"  
**_

_**Thanks again!  
**_

_**Hope you enjoyed and do review!  
**_


End file.
